The Night Court
by AsheronAddiction
Summary: Willow's cousin, Raven, is having stalker issues reminiscent of Angelus The Master Vamp of NYC wants her as his Queen. When she asks for help, Willow is only too happy to oblige with her magic & experience, but Willow isnt the only one who's listening...
1. Chapter 1

**AsheronAddiction**

**Chapter** **I**

"So, uh…call me when you get this, k Will? We'll have to do something for your winter break if I can get time off. You know what it's like; everyone else gets in first. Anyway, see ya sweety." Raven grimaced at the lengthy dialogue she was leaving her cousin a message on her answering machine. It was the second time she'd called this month and her red-headed cousin had yet to call her back. Sighing, she put down the phone and looked at the clock. 8.30pm. Great; she only had half an hour to get ready! Raven dashed upstairs to speed change and fix her make up. She was just putting the finishing touches on her dark hair when the doorbell rang. Picking out a long black leather duster to keep the New York chill of fall at bay. She raced down stairs as fast as her new Manalo Blahnik 4 inch stilettos would let her. The shoes were her mother's graduation present and Raven had not taken them off all day. True, they were beginning to hurt her feet, but she was damn sure her mother's three thousand dollar investment was well spent. She was going to wear these shoes if it killed her. Her outfit consisted of a tight black lace up corset over a feminine button up business shirt and long black pants. Her eye make up was dark, her lips scarlet, her hair; a masterpiece of upswept curls all held in place with a red rose bud.

She opened the front door on her best friend's grinning face. Cassie posed. "Well? What d'ya think?" She wore a tiny metallic gold mini dress with a neckline which showed her pierced navel and a low back. Her killer gold heels were 4 inches too, showing her long bronzed legs to perfection and making her 2 inches taller than Raven. "Wow Cass! I feel like a nun now. Her best bud laughed. "Never you Ren. Never you. All the priests would break their vows and follow you around panting like lost puppies." Laughing, Raven locked the door and they walked two blocks to their favorite nightclub; The Court. It was already packed, the music pumping. The high school grads got in on their fake ids and made their way to the bar waving to familiar faces along the way. Waiting at the bar were their boyfriends, Mark and Johnny. Cassie threw herself into Johnny's arms. Raven was more sedate and she planted a chaste kiss on Mark's cheek and gave him a quick hug. The four weaved through the crowd, dancing and yelling conversations to each other. After four fast songs, Raven grabbed Mark and towed him to the bar. She waved over a barman. "Water please," he nodded and returned quickly with two bottles of water. He smiled sympathetically as he slid them over.

As she drank, Mark threw his arm over her shoulder and grabbed her corset clad breast. Nearly choking on her water, she slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Mark, how many times? Two months isn't long enough for me to trust you with that sort of thing. Give me some time okay?" Mark's face darkened. "Why do you dress like that then? I don't like the way that guy over there is looking at you. You're _my _girlfriend and I don't want other guys looking at you. Ever." _Whoa. Possessive much, darling? _ This was just bloody perfect. He was turning into a control freak. A scary control freak. "Look, Mark, I think maybe you're overreacting…" she stopped at the furious look on his face and hurried on, "But I'm not like other girls, ya know? If I have a man, he's the only one for me." Mark looked pacified and turned to thump Johnny on the arm. "Come on man, quit neckin' and dance!"

By 1am, Raven's feet were on fire and she waved goodbye to Cassie and Johnny on the dance floor, kissed Mark on the cheek, and turned to leave. He was already pretty toasted and his sour breath on her cheek made her want to gag. "I'll walk you home, honey," he slurred drunkenly as he staggered upright, swaying. "I think you should go home yourself, Mark," she held onto his arm as his swaying continued. He growled. "I'm fine, woman. I just…" he trailed off and collapsed, sliding down the bar. Raven waved over a barman and yelled to be heard over the music. "Call a cab!" he nodded and left. Raven left him sitting on the floor, propped up by the bar and went to find Cassie and Johnny. Their blonde hair shining in the disco lights. "I need a hand getting Mark outside, Johnny; can you give me a hand?" Johnny looked questioningly at his blonde girlfriend, who nodded affirmation. "We're ready to go, we'll share the cab." The pair followed her back to the bar and the jock threw Mike's arm around his shoulder and hoisted him up. The taxi pulled up just as they left the club. The two jocks got in and Cassie hugged her goodbye. "I'll see ya Sunday, Raven. Movies at 4?" Raven nodded and started walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **II**

The Vampire King gazed at the dark haired beauty as she gulped some much needed water. Her face was flushed and even over the music and the cacophony of voices in the club, he could hear her heartbeat, faster than normal with exertion, but strong and steady. His tongue darted out to like his lips. She was quite stunning; a lithe, toned physique, dark hair and darker eyes which sparkled playfully in the flashing lights. He was positive she would taste delicious. In more ways than one.

The boy beside her noticed his gaze and glared unimpressively, slipping his hand down to grope the unsuspecting brunette. He almost laughed out loud when she gagged on her drink and slapped the boy's hand away, scowling furiously. The Vampire King raised an eyebrow at how deadly her glare was. He liked a woman with a fiery temper. Her boyfriend even looked cowed for a second. But he was not the smartest looking and, predictably ignored the warning look she was sending. To the Vampire King's surprise, instead of decking and dumping the sorry excuse for a man, she made pacifying gestures and submitted to the verbal possession the jock spouted. Frowning, he watched as the fragile couple moved to the dance floor.

Beckoning a barmaid over, he handed her a small bottle. "The muscle bound fool with the brunette needs to go home very soon. Help him along will you, my dear?" The pretty barmaid smirked evilly; the jock was known to get violent towards the bar staff when drunk, although never around his new girlfriend, the fiery brunette. At least, not yet. "With pleasure, Sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?" _Well, that's a loaded question if I ever heard one._ She fluttered her lashes, smiling innocently; completely unaware of how dangerous it was for a mortal to flirt with him. Of course, she just thought she was flirting with her human boss, not the thousand year old vampire king of New York.He snickered silently and shook his head briefly, dismissing the girl. He pinched her bum as she passed and watched her run off, giggling, bleached blonde curls bob through the crowd and to the bar where she fixed the stupid jock's drink so fast and with such practiced nonchalance, he decided to file her talent away for later reference. He had no doubt that was how all his bar staff dealt with drunks. He'd even seen it happen once or twice, done so subtly, even his vampire sight hadn't helped much. Not that he cared. His staff's efficient dealings with drunks minimized damage to staff and property and reduced the risk of drunken bar fights.

When the jock fell, the Vampire King expected the brunette to leave him there in revenge for his earlier behavior. Instead, she left the club with the other couple, half dragging, half carrying the drugged boy. He followed discretely as the two men got in the cab and the girls hugged. His enhanced hearing caught the tail end of their conversation and he stored the knowledge away out of habit. The blonde left, leaving his brunette on her own. His grin widened as she began walking in the opposite direction. Humans made it so easy!

Raven got the distinct feeling someone was watching her, but was too tired to bother confronting them. Instead, she walked as fast as she could with her shoes still on. The feeling grew stronger as she neared the halfway point to her house, but she did her best to brush it off as fatigued paranoia. She was only a few houses from home when she heard someone clear their throat. "Why hello there, Raven, my dear, how are you tonight?" she froze at the sound of her name and turned. A man stood behind her, hidden in shadow. She squinted slightly, but couldn't make out any distinguishing features. She could see he was tall and well built, but nothing else. He was only a few feet away and she almost cricked her neck trying to look into his shadowed face. He took a step closer and she stood her ground stubbornly although, what she really wanted to do was turn and run. She cursed herself for not driving to the club. Willow, was always telling her the city streets weren't safe for anybody at night. She raised her chin defiantly and gave him one of her best cold, dead glares, wishing it was light enough for him to really appreciate it. She knew her glares were intimidating, but usually didn't actually feel as menacing as she did now. "I'm fine. Can I help you?"

The Vampire King was, again, impressed by her fierce glare. Her icily polite question penetrated and he grinned maniacally, wishing, for once humans could see better in the dark. "Help? Yes, I do believe you can. You see, I'm rather peckish…" he heard her snort with cynical laughter. He watched her carefully, noticing the way her fear was replaced by disgust. "I'll bet you are and as fascinating as all this is, I really don't care. So, goodnight," She dismissed him and turned away. He growled threateningly. _How dare she! No one dismissed him! He was a thousand year old vampire king and a mere mortal had no right…_ He used his enhanced speed to catch her arm in an iron grip and fling her into a nearby alley. She opened her mouth, but he clamped a hand over it before she could do anything. Pushing her against the wall, he crushed her between the brick and his almost equally hard body. He leaned in close and licked the curve of her ear, inhaling her sweet, spicy scent. Her perfume was intoxicating and his mind filed the scent away. He felt a slight, reluctant shiver rock her lithe, rigid frame. He stroked her throat with cool fingertips, enjoying the burning warmth radiating from her pulse point. "Which hunger do you want me to quench first, precious?" he purred seductively.

_The nerve of him! Who the hell does he think he is?_ A bubble of rage swelled and popped within her stomach and suddenly she snarled, biting the hand that silenced her and, at the same time, bringing her knee up between his legs and shoving him backwards as hard as she could. _Cold_ blood flooded her mouth and she gagged, but the combined assault seemed to surprise him and, with a snarl of pain, he dropped away from her like a stone. Wasting no time, she performed a perfect roundhouse kick on him and ran to the alley entrance. When she was a safe distance away she turned and yelled: "Neither, you cold, horny menace! Stay the hell away from me!" With that, she ran home as fast as she could, her anger lending her surprising speed and strength. She didn't stop until the front door was slammed shut and locked firmly behind her. Sinking to the ground, she lent against it as she drew the shoes off her screaming feet and massaged the viciously burning aches. When her feet stopped assaulting her brain with agony impulses, she stood, wincing at the tenderness. _Note to self, _she thought wryly, _never run a block flat out in three inch heels ever again._ She reached for the phone, but what could she tell the police? She hadn't seen his face and nothing had actually happened, so what was the point? Sighing heavily, she trudged upstairs to have a shower and go to bed. Her last thought was of how strange she had felt in the alleyway. She should have been terrified, but she was sure she had, just for a second, _enjoyed_ the stranger's sure, cool touch; so different to the inept fumbling of her ham handed boyfriend. Surely not?

The Vampire King snarled as he watched her flee. Struggling to his feet, he took a step after her, only to fall to his knees as the pain kicked in. Damn! That girl was strong! Definitely not the delicate flower she looked. The nerve of the ungrateful chit! He took deep, unneeded breaths to calm himself, then froze. Deliberately, he sniffed again. Her fear, disgust and anger hung in the air, delicious music to his senses, but beneath that was…was that…_arousal?_ An evil grin appeared on the Vampire King's face. "So," he breathed to the early morning air, "The fiery chit likes it rough, huh? Well, well, well. The decision was yours, my lady. Your body has made its choice; perhaps I can convince your mind to follow, my queen. " Letting out a sinister laugh at his lucky discovery, the Vampire King wandered back to the club, contemplating how to woo Raven's mind and what he was going to do with her once she agreed to be his. His harem had become worryingly low on human females of late; after all, mortality caught up with them one way or another. He frowned; the joy of thrusting himself into a warm body never lost its appeal. No matter how many vampires or demons he had in his harem, it was the human girls he preferred. He had smelt her innocence, her virginity in the air of the alleyway and it made him painfully hard just thinking about it.

As he reached the entrance of his club, a bunch of drunken frat boys tumbled out, reminding him of her boyfriendThe possessive jock. A sadistic smile curved his lips; Vampires were the kings (pun intended) of possessive behavior. There were dozens of ways to 'claim' something (or some_one_) in the vampire world and if Mr. All-Brawn-No-Brains thought he owned that gorgeous girl, he had another thing coming.The only way to truly Claim a girl in the Vampire Court was to sink your fangs into her neck and leave your scent on her skin and as the _King_ of the Vampires; there was no claim stronger than his. Of course, since the dickless wonder had neither fangs, nor a scent strong enough to be recognized in the Underworld, he didn't stand a chance anyway. Particularly given her reaction to his advances tonight. Still, he was a loose end, and would have to be dealt with later.

The bouncers at the door bowed to him as he passed, but he paid them little heed. The music was loud and thumping, but he was no longer in the mood. He made his way to the bar and left the club via a half visible side door. The way was lit with torches and the steps leading down to his office were hewn from the bedrock of the city. As he stepped into his study, he heard the whispered conversations of his two favored childer. A plan began to form in his mind and the whispers stopped as a sinister laugh echoed in the stale, frigid underground air. "Come on, kids; Daddy wants to go shopping. What should he get for your new Mommy-to-be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **III**

Willow groaned as Cordelia handed her yet another top. "Cordy, how many times? I just want something comfortable I can wear when I do spells, not all this," she indicated the vast pile of designer gear with a wave of her hand, "brand name stuff . My parents will kill me if they find out I'm spending this much money on _clothes_!" Cordelia ignored her as she pushed a reluctant Willow into the change room. "Just try it on, witch!" she ordered. "But _why_?" moaned the red head as she dragged her feet sullenly. The ex-cheerleader grinned evilly. "Because I'm sick of Angel moping and brooding all day ever day. It's driving me slowly insane and if he doesn't' snap out of it soon, I'll stake him myself. To avoid this situation, I've organized for the gang to meet at the Bronze tonight and as part of the gang, you're expected to be there. With any luck, Spike and Angel will get along for once and it's Buffy's turn to patrol, so we won't have to worry about that. Maybe Mr. Tall, Dark and Broody will actually _enjoy_ himself." Willow smiled sadly; Yes, Angel _did_ seem to be even more broody than usual. The "I'm-sorry-Buffy-we-can't-be-together" talk hadn't helped matters either. Willow was grateful to Cordelia for trying to help, even if it was for selfish reasons, so she went to try on the clothes.

An hour later, the duo left the shopping complex with a trunk load of shopping. Cordy looked as if her shopping craving was almost satisfied, but she couldn't resist wheedling one more time as Willow maneuvered the car around the parking lot. "Are you absolutely _sure_ you don't want those shoes?" The red-head rolled her eyes. "Cordy, we just _maxed out _my card for the month! There is no way I am setting foot in that place again until Christmas. Now shut up and let me concentrate or you can walk home." The ex-cheerleader huffed, but was blessedly quiet for the rest of the trip.

After unloading the car, Willow had a shower and got ready, choosing a new green sweater and dark jeans. Not the most revealing or sexy perhaps, but comfy and practical to the max. A quick hair and make up check and she was out the door.

The Bonze, as usual, was packed and loud. Xander waved from a table in the corner and Willow wandered over in time to add her food to the order. Cordy, Anya and Angel were already there and Giles looked up from the bar and nodded. As Willow sat down, the door opened and Spike strode in, black duster billowing. He grinned as he drew closer. "Hullo Pet. Cordy," He nodded to the ex-cheerleader. "Watcher," he nodded to Giles as the librarian returned, drinks in hand. Looking at Xander, he sneered without nodding, "Brat."

The bleached blonde turned his gaze on Angel and, for a moment, Willow thought she spotted something like sadness in his blue eyes, until he covered it with a snide grin. "Peaches," Spike plonked down next to Willow and the Scoobie Gang kept up light conversation until their food arrived.

Much later, when all the human member of the gang were thoroughly toasted, and the Vampires were in a much lighter mood for the amusing antics of the drunken Scoobies, they parted ways. Angel's smile faded as they all stood up and Willow could see the distraction they'd provided had been just that: a distraction. and a minor one at that. She glanced sideways at Spike. Nope, there was no mistaking the sorrow in the chipped vamp's eyes as he watched his brooding sire. Catching Willow looking, he gave her a pained look and gestured outside with a jerk of his thumb and a cock of his head. Willow nodded briefly. As the others left, Willow sidled out the side door into the alley and waited. Spike came strolling out moments later and leaned against the brick, arms crossed. "Spike, what's on Angel's mind?" The blonde vamp grimaced and ran a hand through his bleached locks. "He remembers, Pet. All the stuff he did when he was Angelus; the torture, the mind fuck games, the blood. Most of all, the blood. Living on animal blood just reminds 'im of how much better human blood is. I should know. Bloody hell! This soddin' chip is makin' me a ponce!" He started pacing the tight confines of the alleyway in frustration. "You're a witch, Red, can't ya do something? Some spell or potion to make 'im happy?" Willow thought hard for a moment. "Actually, I think I can." Spike's head jerked up and he stopped pacing like a caged animal. "Really, luv?" The red head nodded, then hesitated. "Spike, would Angel take human blood if it was willingly given?" Spike's blue eyes narrowed on her, then he frowned. "Dunno Pet. Why, you volunteerin'?" Willow smiled calmly, "Yeah I am. But I think we should put it in a blood bag, what dya think?" Spike thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll get the stuff tonight and we'll do it tomorrow evening, alright luv?" Willow nodded. "I'll look for that spell tonight too." She crossed the distance between them and laid a hand on Spike's shoulder. "You miss the old Angelus, don't you?" The blonde vamp frowned again. "Dunno Red, just know I don't like 'im when he's like _this._ You serious about the blood?" Willow nodded as she turned away. She drove home, pulled out her collection of magic books and started reading, searching for the elusive half remembered spell.

Angel arrived back at the manor in a black mood. His sins weighed at his soul like lead. Distractions like tonight were brief respites, too few and too far between to be of any use or provide any long term comfort. He sighed heavily as he heated up a bag of blood, then poured it into a mug and went upstairs, throwing the empty bag in the trash as he passed. He drank down half the blood as he climbed the stairs, grimacing at the taste, then set the mug on the bedside table and went to have a shower. By 3am he was settled in the living room reading a book of old Irish poems. The cold cup of pig's blood sat forgotten in his room until 4 hours later when he finally went to bed and even then all he did was tip the congealed mess down the vanity sink in disgust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **IV**

Raven woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She glanced over at the face of a cartoon Dracula. The wooden stake shaped hands showed 7.30am. _Damn!_ Not. Enough. Sleep. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and within 40 minutes, had eaten breakfast, showered, changed, done her hair and makeup and was out the door and fast walking the three blocks to her work. A book café called Book Endz. Her boss was emitting short, sharp orders as he yawned cavernously by the coffee machine and the waitresses were scurrying to follow his terse instruction. _Poor girls, _she thought. _Old Pete ain't the best in the morning._ Pete nodded slightly to her as she arrived, but deigned fit not to speak which was just as well; Raven's sharp tongue was known to let blood from the very walls before 10am, and even Pete was not immune.

Stowing her bag under the counter, Raven set about shelving the new arrivals, displaying them near the door so they would be the first books the customers saw when they came in. By lunchtime, she'd sold 13 books, served dozens of coffees and run to the bank. During her break, she sat in a quiet corner and lost herself in the third book of a series which had been recommended by a customer.

After lunch, the café was quiet and the bookstore quieter. One or two customers came in to browse, but for a Saturday afternoon, the place was dead. Raven resorted to dusting the shelves to pass the time.

After work, she read for an hour before her dance class started. The dance studio she worked at on weekends and attended every other day was only a block away, three blocks from home, which was hugely convenient because she spent about ten hours a week there. Dance was her other passion. Working in a bookstore made sure she always had a constant supply of books to read and the dance studio was open all hours of the day or night, so she could go whenever she felt the urge to groove.

When she got there, she changed quickly and joined the scheduled class. They started with Latino and ballroom, then moved to funk and R'n'B. As usual, she left the instructed class before interpretive dance and took a short trip down the hall to the pole dancing room, where she spent another hour. When she was aching and exhausted, she trooped to the showers and peeled off her soaking clothes and washed off. A quick change of clothes and she waved goodbye to the receptionist on the way out. "See ya tomorrow, Ren-babe!" the friendly blonde woman waved exuberantly and, on an endorphin high, Raven turned from the entrance and grinned enthusiastically.

As she walked the dimly lit streets, the back of her neck prickled again and she distinctly heard a soft sound behind her. She jumped and shifted uneasily, speeding up as she cursed herself. _Stupid stupid stupid!_ Without warning, a deep voice rumbled right next to her ear. "Hello again, dear Raven. How was your day? Mine was busy." Raven froze. Without turning, she answered in a cold, clear tone, "My day is none of your business, sir. Nor do I have any interest whatsoever in _your_ day. I don't really want to know you and I think you should leave me alone." She began working away, slowly and surely although what she really wanted to do was run; hare home like a petrified rabbit.

A slow, cold laugh rumbled through the night air and in spite of herself, she shivered and walked a little faster. _He was following her! Damn! _"Such defiance for one so full of fear. Do you know I can smell your fear?" Raven smirked cynically as she walked faster still. "Or maybe you're just crazy. Maybe you just think you can smell the fear. Although, for the record, I shower regularly and I'm not afraid of _you._ Maybe you should be taken away in a straightjacket by the nice men in white coats. I don't know and frankly, I don't care. Just stay away from me." In an instant, Raven felt air rushing as her feet left the ground and a cold, hard body slammed her into the building front. All the air rushed from her lungs as her back hit the brickwork, making her gasp for breath and her feet dangled uselessly on either side of the stranger's knees. He was very strong. Before she could blink, he had her wrists trapped firmly above her head with one hand and brought the other to her cheek in a cool, strangely gentle caress. "Or maybe I just know what I want." Raven went very, very still, very, very fast. Mustering her courage, she spoke as coldly as she could. "Get. Off. Me. Now." Forced out from between gritted teeth, the words sounded low, strong and deadly. He had obviously learned from their last encounter because she was hanging above the ground and he was standing between her legs, preventing her from kicking his family jewels again, and he had hold of her hands, so she couldn't shove him off or slap him. _Damn! My very own personal stalker, just what I always wanted. Note to self: remember to shut all curtains. Wait…what am I saying? I might not even live that long! _Have to get away_…scream? Maybe. _Slightly opening her mouth experimentally, she was shocked by the speed of which his hand went from her cheek to her throat, squeezing gently. Obviously, it was a warning because the pressure he applied was negligible. Determined to get free, she twisted her hands, only to have him press closer and tighten his grip. For a split second, nothing happened. Raven was vaguely aware of the sound of traffic and people in the distance, but it seemed very far away. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt his soft lips press chastely to hers. His hand left her throat and again caressed her cheek, this time he crept it around to bury his fingers in her damp hair, pulling her close as his skilful tongue sought entrance. Shocked, Raven opened her mouth to protest, but lost track of the thought as he ravished her mouth masterfully. He was like a starving man; tasting her lips, her tongue, the roof of her mouth. He released her hands to trail his hand down her body, fisting his fingers in the material at the small of her back and pressing her closer to his body. Raven was so caught up in the kiss; she didn't notice her hands were free until she found herself running her fingers through his long, silky hair. The strands slid sensuously across her skin, adding to the sensory overload. His scent overpowered her: spicy and dangerous. _Danger…_there was something wrong with this picture. They were in an alleyway and he was a stalking stranger…_a stalking stranger!_ With a strangled gasp, she wrenched her lips away from his, ripped her hands off the top most button of his shirt where they'd sneaked while she was distracted, and shoved him off her.

Unfortunately, it was only then she realized he'd managed to undo all of _her_ buttons without her noticing. An outraged scream bubbled to her lips, but came out strangled as she choked it off; stubbornly refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd made her scream. In any way. _Don't think about screaming. GOD, don't think about screaming. _A traitorous little voice inside her head was crying out for her to grab his delectably hard body and lock lips with him for the rest of the night and hang the consequences, but Raven was definitely not that stupid."How _dare _you! You have no right!" Holding her shirt closed, she glared fiercely at him as he stood a little way away, a dark, amused chuckle warming the night air. Despite her anger, she couldn't help but appreciate the deep, rich sound. So distracted, she didn't notice the longing sigh that passed her bruised lips, but he did and her cheeks burned as he stepped closer and purred seductively in her ear; "Takes two to tango, my dear. I didn't force you to do anything. I still won't. Not yet, but you will be mine, my darling. None can deny the Night King." She shivered at the implications of his words and before she could protest, he pressed his lips to hers again in a brief, hot kiss. Pulling away, he backed into shadow and seemed to disappear. "Until tomorrow night then, my Queen." His voice faded to nothing and there was silence in the deserted alley.

Raven shook herself and cursed fluently in Latin, her favorite language after Gaelic and English. Having spent so much time with her nose buried in her historian father's ancient history books as a child, she had found it useful to learn the languages so commonly used in them. Though basically useless in modern day society, it was a skill she seemed to have a knack for.

Sighing explosively, she darted down the lamp-lit street and managed to get home before her legs collapsed from under her and she sank to the floor in her foyer for the second time in as many days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **V**

It was 3am at the Rosenberg Residence when a triumphant whoop echoed through the dark house. Willow's parents were away on business again, leaving her by herself. She grinned, marking the page and stretching out the kinks in her legs from being in one place so long. Going back to her desk, she scanned the list of ingredients, deciding a trip to the magic shop was in order in the morning. As she closed the book and stood, a forgotten tome fell from the table and landed open on the floor. Willow blinked at the pages in wonder and a grin split her features. Well, Spike was a good guy now, why not? Jotting down a few more ingredients to her list, she earmarked the page and switched off her desk lamp. as the light went off, she noticed her answering machine light was blinking, indicating she had missed a call. Hitting replay, she sat and listened to her cousin blabber for a full five minutes, wondering wryly if verbal dribble ran in the family or if she and her cousin were just unlucky. The thought made her smile as she made a mental note to call her favorite cousin. It was less than a week until winter break and already, Willow couldn't wait. Content with her small victories that night, she brushed her teeth and went to bed.

Spike awoke at 4pm the next day and once dressed, paced the confines of his crypt as he waited for nightfall. He had the blood donation supplies ready and was eager to get going. The little red-headed witch was proving to be pretty smart; a welcome change from the other scoobies. He was surprised she was willing to help Angel after all the things Angelus had done to her, but humans tended to separate Angel and Angelus into two, effectively different beings. The uncomfortable truth was that they were a lot more alike than either wanted to admit.

It was only another hour until he ventured out; the early dusks of the cold season were particularly welcome today. He shrugged on his leather duster and set off for Willow's place. She answered the knock and gestured for him to come inside. He nodded. "Allo pet, found the spell?" The little witch smiled and nodded, holding out her hands for the medical pack. They went into the living room where she'd set up the candles and spell ingredients on the floor inside a circle of protection.

Spike glanced at it and frowned. "There's a lot of ingredients here, luv. You sure about this?" Willow grinned and handed him a book. The weathered page was entitled: Weakness Banishment Via Host Transference. Spike looked up at her. "Angel's _depressed_ pet, not weak." Willow shook her head and leaned in to tap his temple. "It's for you, Spike." She spun away to gather a handful of the supplies into a duffle bag while Spike gaped at her. "What the bloody hell? Luv, what…" Willow was heading for the door. Confused, he followed.

The trip was peppered with his increasingly frustrated questions, but not Willow's answers. When they arrived at the cemetery, Willow squinted into the darkness. "Spike, think you can find a newbie?" He turned to her, confused. "We hunting, pet?" Willow shook her head. "Via Host Transference remember? We need to find a host for your chip." It took a while for her words to sink in. "My…" he swallowed hard. "My Chip, luv? You can get rid of my chip?" Willow nodded, solemnly. "You have to promise me you won't go around maiming and killing like you used to Spike. No hurting my friends. That includes the slayer. Hunt what you need, but only that and never in Sunnydale, okay? No unnecessary death, thank you mister big bad." Spike would have agreed to anything to get the bloody Initiative's technology out of his brain. "Deal, Red." Willow smiled and gestured to the silent graveyard. "So, about that newbie…" Spike grinned and focused on their surrounds. Within moments, they were waiting at a new grave. The earth was already moving. Willow watched as the new vampire unearthed itself and, scenting her immediately, lunged almost before it left the ground. Spike was there in a second and the minion was pinned to the very earth it had sprung from moments earlier. It was no match for Spike's master strength. The blonde vamp turned to Willow and grinned. "What now, pet?" She was already drawing a circle around the two and stepped out of the protective circle before closing it.

The young vampire was growling as it struggled uselessly against Spike's effortless grip. Willow began the spell, chanting confidently in Latin. The circle flickered and a shimmering dome sparked into life around the two immortal beings. The Young vampire started keening as a strange hum filled the quiet, still air. A few moments more and Spike let go of the minion in favor of holding his head in his hands. As Willow finished the Latin incantation with a shout, the minion's keening turned to a scream and Spike groaned, collapsing backwards as shudders wracking his slim body. Blood was leaking from his nose and a migraine of epic proportions was settling in just behind in eyes. The minions screams were not helping, although it was quietening to agonized whimpers now. Willow scuffed a break in the circle with her foot and the bubble wavered, dissipating slowly into pinpoints of light which quickly popped out of existence. Spike was lying on his back, sprawled. The minion was convulsing in pain. Spike turned his head to look at the groveling creature and rolled over, cursing the shooting pain in his head. Willow followed the young vamp, intent on finding out if the spell had worked. When she got too close, the minion turned and took a weak swipe at her, only to collapse, screaming in agony, clutching it's head as it made contact with a human. Spike's grin was threatening to overwhelm the rest of his face. He took a stake from his pocket and dusted the wailing vamp. The dust dispersed into nothingness, but there, gleaming in the light of the full moon was the chip, lying on the ground innocently. Spike bent to pick it up and examined the hated object. Turning to Willow, he smiled truly for the first time in years. "Willow, you're a bloody miracle, luv." Willow blushed and focused on erasing the rest of the circle from existence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **VI**

Raven made sure the front door's three locks were all bolted fast and then she ran around the house drawing the curtains and blinds in a flurry of panicked energy. She was honestly rather scared for her safety. She hoped the crazy fruit loop hadn't followed her home, but then, he knew her name and, apparently, where she went clubbing and her dance studio, why shouldn't he already know where she lived? This was getting way out of hand. She had to tell someone! Anyone! What if he tried to kidnap her or something? She just wouldn't go out at night, or at least, not alone. In her house, in her car, or at either the café or the dance studio, she was safe. It was just the in-between she had to worry about. What was frustrating was that no one would believe that she had an insane stalker calling himself the Night King trying to seduce her. And certainly they'd think she was a fruitcake if she told them she actually _liked_ it. The way he disappeared had to been almost supernatural…wait! Willow believed in the occult, right? and her cousin had told her she'd had a stalker too hadn't she? She might be able help. Raven realized deep down it was a long shot, but hey, desperate times, right? and what could possibly go wrong? Willow wouldn't laugh at her; she knew too much about Willow's own Stalker Issues to have the red head mock her. Nothing to lose, all round.

Glad to have come to a rational course of action, Raven grabbed up the phone and speed dialed Willow's number. Unsurprisingly, the answering service picked up after three rings. Willow's now familiar answering service chirped in her ear and then there was the beep. She paused for a moment, considering her words. Willow's parents weren't home often, but it wouldn't do to start talking about the occult on an answering machine where anyone could hear it. Willow had friends after all, and she may not have told them about her beliefs in the supernatural world. So, thinking fast she began;

"Hiya Wills. Its Raven again, this'll be the third time this month, luv, you not talking to your favorite cousin now? Anyway, look, I've come up with another reason for you to visit for the winter break. You remember that stalker you had a while back, darl? Well, I'm afraid it might, like so many other unpleasant things, run in the family. My stalker is a certified loony, I'm afraid. He seems to know quite a lot about me though, which is a bit creepy, you know what I mean? Anyway, I haven't seen his face, so I can't report him and he's really determined to get something, if you're keeping up. I know its mean of me to ask you this, but how did you get rid of yours again? Did the cops get him or did he get the hint? I think I'm gunna need back up on this Wills. He's…uh…really persuasive. I don't like liking unwelcome attention, ya know? I feel dirty. Urgh! Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg, if you're there. I guess you don't want to hear about your niece's debauched sexual desires…Urgh, I did it again! Sorry. Anyway, when you get this Willow honey, please, please, please call me, or just show up; you know where it is and you can bring some friends too if you want, you're all welcome at my place, although I think there'd be sleeping arrangement difficulties. Seriously though, the more the merrier. I'd feel safer in any case, and you haven't introduced me to any of you're friends except Xander. I'm beginning to think you're embarrassed by me. I'm hurt willow, really." Raven made sure the joking pout could be heard in her voice to soften the guilt trip she was laying on her cousin. "Okay, well I have to get some sleep, so I'll talk to ya soon, right? Love ya cuz. Oh! Wait, there's another reason I wanted to talk to you about my stalker. Your uh, new _hobby_ might help you with this one. He calls himself the 'Night King'. Any ideas? I got really creeped out when he called me his queen. Anyway, night."

As soon as she hung up, Raven smacked her head with the receiver, irritated that she couldn't control her tongue when she was upset. It really was a family trait she and Willow shared. Shaking her head at herself, she hung up the phone and went into the lounge room and watched a movie. She found herself tucking into a chocolate bar to cope with the stress and knowing she was ruining her hard work at the dance studio, she somehow still couldn't bring herself to care. About halfway through the movie, she lost interest and went to bed early, exhausted by the strange events with her 'Night King'.

Outside, the same Night King was grinning maniacally. _So…'Debauched sexual desires' huh? I can relate to that. Although I doubt hers are anywhere near as depraved as mine. At least she's admitting the attraction, although it's the darkness she craves right now. The danger. The thrill of the chase; the hunt, not me. Not yet. But I have all the time in the world. _He waited in the shadows while she watched her movie, knowing she was thinking about him, until the TV fell silent and she went upstairs. Watching her silhouette from the shadows of the alleyway opposite her house, he watched her undress and slip into bed. The light went out and after a time, he heard her heartbeat slow to a steady pulse in sync with her gentle, sleeping breaths, then easily jumped up to the balcony outside her bedroom and arranged his gifts for maximum impact. He had put a lot of thought into these gifts and he knew she would like them. He would give quite a lot to see her face tomorrow morning, but alas, that would never happen. He would just have to rely on his rather vivid imagination. Standing back to survey his work, he nodded approvingly, satisfied and jumped back to the ground where his childer and a number of minions awaited him. They disappeared silently into the night, leaving no trace of their supernatural presence bar the glint of precious metal, the soft glow of silk and the faint, fragrant scent of scattered rose petals; blood colored velvet, resting on the wrought iron balcony in the luminous full moonlight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **VII**

Back at Willow's place, Spike watched as she set up the lounge room as a shrine. Four candles; a blue, red, white and brown representing the elements were set in each of the four corners. In the centre of the room, a circle of protection surrounded a bloodied shirt. Spike raised his scarred eyebrow at that. Catching his look, Willow shrugged. "That Valkrium Demon last week had some nasty claws on him and Angel got in the way. Buffy had to keep patrolling, so I brought Angel over and patched him up. I hope you appreciate I had to go through my trash can to get it back." Spike smirked his answer and Willow threw her hands up in mock-defeat. "Fine! Don't appreciate me. I'm just the witch who's saved both you're butts unnumbered times and patched you up and defended you from Xander. I bring you both blood, I buy smokes and band aids and information, but hey, do I get a thank you? Nope. Nada. Naught. That's vampire gratitude for you." He snorted, amused as she ranted playfully. In a sudden motion, he sprang across the room and caught her up in a hug. Her meaningless babble fell silent as her mouth dropped open in surprise. Grinning manically, he spun her around, then set her on her feet and tweaked the tip of her nose. "Thanks, pet." Willow was silent a moment longer, then burst into laughter until tears ran down her cheeks. "Spike," she gasped finally, holding a stitch in her side, "You're precious, you know that? I should have researched your chip sooner. Nobody as sweet as you deserves that." Spike bristled at her description of him and she laughed again. "Fine! You're not sweet. You're not precious. You're a heartless, violent, bastard. Demon! Creature of the Night! I banish thee from my pure presence! Be…gone…Fiend!" This last demand was forced out between snorts of wicked laughter. Spike shook his head in disgust, belied by the answering grin on his face. "Ha ha, Red. You're a bloody riot."

Shaking his head at her folly, he picked up the open spell book she was using. The page read: Torment Eradication, Negative Memory Reduction and Happiness Restoration. The incantation was, again, in Latin. "So, pet, we gonna make Peaches forget about his past? You sure that's wise?" Willow looked up from lighting the candle in the east corner. "The spell is designed to make the memories less painful or non existent. If he can't remember them, he can't feel guilt over them. Angel can't change the past, Spike. Don't you think he's suffered enough? He deserves a bit of happiness and it's not like before when he could loose it all if he has a true happiness moment. I made his soul permanent, remember?" Spike nodded, but Willow was turning away, lighting the final candle in the south corner. She turned back to him and reached for the book. "Don't move or say anything while I'm chanting, ok? It's a hard spell and I need to concentrate. I don't want to make it worse for Angel if I make a mistake." Spike nodded and sat on the window seat, out of the way.

Willow began the spell. The incantation was in five separate stanzas. Each of the first four dedicated to an element; Fire for strength and passion, Water for patience and calm, Earth for power and stability and Air for energy and change. The final stanza had to be personified and adapted for the given situation. Willow had written it down to get it right; it mentioned how he should be free of the chains of his past and that he shouldn't be weighed down by the guilt of actions not his own and had added, as an afterthought, a line at the end about his soul having the strength to overcome the demon now and always.

She moved to each corner, reading each part from a corner, facing towards the shirt in the centre of the room. With each word the light in the room grew brighter. The candles flared at the conclusion of each paragraph. By the third, candle, the air thickened and condensed, clouding and swirling like fog. She reached the fifth and final stanza and, hardly able to see her way, walked to the centre and stood in the circle with the shirt as she pronounced the final stanza. Abruptly, the fog swirled out of existence, a shimmering tower of spinning light encased her and the shirt. There was a pop and Willow felt a presence behind her, she gasped and the chant faltered when she saw Angel. He spun to face her with a defensive snarl. He was vamped, ready for attack and, panicking a bit, she hurried through the last line, finishing with a shouted; "So Mote it Be!" Angel roared and made to leap out of the circle, but was repelled so forcefully he ended up sprawled on the floor in front of her, unconscious. Before Willow could go to him, he arched up and the light coalesced around him as he began to rise in the air. The light shrank into a brilliant ball of white light in front of his chest, then sank into his skin as veins of the light fanned out, turning blood red and threading their way under his skin. He convulsed, letting out a cry that sounded like fierce joy rather than pain. Still vamped, his face was the last part of him to be invaded by the red veins of light and when they reached his eyes, they snapped open. Willow's blood ran cold when she saw his eyes were black; no whites, no iris, just pure shimmering black. The red lights faded slowly as Angel sank slowly to the ground, his eyes dropping closed. The light completely gone, there was silence.

Willow cautiously approached the dark, still form. Spike was off the seat and next to her in a second, his presence comforting in its solidity. "Was that supposed to happen, Red? Him showing up, I mean?" Willow swallowed nervously and shook her head. She extended a hand to touch Angel's shoulder. A moment before she touched him, the familiar chocolaty eyes snapped open and her wrist was held in a vice-like grip. "Angel?" Willow dared not hope. The eyes focused on her and dilated "Willow," The seductive purr was all the confirmation she need. "Angelus" The deadly smile tilted, confirming her nightmare. "You're getting better at recognizing me, little witch." The evil chuckle that filled the room made her shiver. She was positive the temperature dropped. Knowing it was pointless to fight him, she didn't try to retract her wrist from his grasp. "How?" the word was a bare whisper, desperate and frail. Angelus laughed cruelly. "Why Willow, _you_ called me back, don't you know how you did it?" Willow shook her head, violently denying it, but his magnetic voice purred on and she found herself listening against her will. "That last stanza, you wanted me to be free of my chains? The _soul_ was my chains. You didn't want the soul weighed down with the sins committed in the _past_, so it will instead suffer the knowledge of the sins I will do _now_ and in the future. You wanted the strongest of the two to be able to permanently overcome the weaker? _I_ was always stronger and _I_ was there when you spoke the words to bind us. I'm back for good, little Willow. I still have a soul, but its bound and gagged, thanks to _you_. I will no longer be troubled by its petty, do-good tendencies."

Angelus finally noticed Spike standing casually a foot away and grinned at his childe. Releasing a surprised Willow, he flipped gracefully to his feet and advanced on his blonde childe. Angelus grabbed the back of the younger vamp's head in one hand and drew him forward to plant a hard kiss on the top of his head, re-establishing dominance as Spike was forced to bow. "So Will, you can't harm humans? What use is a fangless vampire?" At that, Spike grinned. "Bit behind in the times, Gramps, Willow got rid of the chip earlier tonight. I can do whatever I want to whoever I want." He strategically ignored the fact that he had promised not to harm the Scoobie Gang, but under the circumstances, Willow didn't blame him. Angelus looked intrigued and turned his dark gaze back to Willow. "Full of surprises, aren't we little Red? Freed two master vampires in one night; you must be going through one of those rebellious teenager phases. I must say I'm impressed…" The answering machine beeped and Willow heard the sweet voice of her cousin, Raven again. The New York native was gently cajoling about Willow's lack of communication. Angelus listened intently as Ren revealed her stalker issues. At the mention of Willow's own stalker, Angelus roared with laughter. His expression turned intensely interested when he heard the words; debauched sexual desires and Willow groaned, horrified her cousin was gaining the attention of Angelus. She was not, however, prepared for the purely evil smile which graced his darkly handsome face as her cousin said the dreaded words; "You're all welcome at my place" Angelus let out a deep laugh which made Willow shudder violently and edge backwards. The deadly glare the dark vamp shot her kept her from running, but just barely. She nearly wept with relief when her cousin bid her goodbye, but drew up short when Raven mentioned Willow's 'hobby' and a night king person. Both vamps perked up at the mention and Willow suddenly knew the three of them would be on a non stop flight to New York by morning. When the final click came, Willow couldn't muster relief; it was too late. Angelus turned his intense gaze on her. "Well, little Willow, your cousin has saved your life. With her own." A laugh; she shuddered involuntarily. "Pack your bags, Red; we're going to New York City."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **VIII**

Raven awoke early the next day without the aid of her alarm, which in itself was a rare thing. Glancing at her clock she groaned. _That's what you get for going to bed early, you bloody night owl._ The little wooden stakes told her it was 6am. She was awake before 7am, and on her day off no less. Glaring at the clock as if the little cartoon Dracula was to blame, she rolled over and went back to sleep.

The dreams one has when in the place between sleep and wakefulness can be especially vivid sometimes and suddenly, Raven found herself looking at Willow as she had looked last month, dressed in jeans and a sweater, only far more tense and strained. A frown creased the redhead's forehead and she glanced at the door from her position on the living room couch. The door swung open, but instead of a person entering, a shadow stole through the door and slunk towards an unaware Willow. The shadow was behind the redhead in no time and although Raven screamed and screamed at Willow to _run, _no sound was emerging from her throat and Willow remained oblivious as the shape reached out strong hands to hold her head in readiness to twist it around. There was a smell of burnt flesh and sandalwood, then a crack of thunder, although sunshine was still streaming through the windows. It was then she noticed the house was not Willow's, but her own. The dark figure shifted slightly and Raven caught a flash of something shining on the thing's hand, then there was a flash of light, the dream went pure white and the air was filled with the screams of men in pain. Wet, ripping sounds rent the air too, yet the scent of bloodshed and gore was absent, replaced by the strangely fascinating scent of peaches and leather and alcohol, an odd mix and no doubt. There was a dark, malicious laugh and Raven sat up, swearing violently. Shaking off the nightmare, she stretched her shaking limbs.

Glancing at the clock, she saw a much more agreeable time of 7.15am She went to the bathroom and had a shower, letting the cool water wake her up sufficiently enough to prevent a nasty trip down the stairs. Drying off and wrapping herself in her black silk robe, she crossed the room and flung the curtains open, then screamed. Sitting on her balcony was a pile of expensive jewellery and clothes all strewn with red rose petals. For a moment she was delighted, then her mind set to the task of figuring out who would be sending her such exquisite gifts on a day not February 14th. Her quick mind made short work of the puzzle and she hissed venomously. Her very own Night King. It had to be. Now she thought about it, she had caught a glimpse of gold on his hand that second night as he stroked her cheek. Yes…it was a signet ring of some sort, or a seal. Now she knew what to look for, she found similar insignias all over the jewellery. There were even discrete embroideries of the emblem on some of the designer clothes. _He wants to tell the world I'm his…his…property_? "Urgh! No way, Mister Night King guy. Not going to happen." She said it out loud in case he was hiding down on the street somewhere, though she doubted it. slamming the doors shut, she defiantly pulled the curtains together, blocking out the veritable treasure trove of goodies literally on her doorstep.

Determined to give him no satisfaction, she got dressed in one of her own outfits; a fitted black halter neck pantsuit. It was an old favorite that went well with all her metallic heels. Decisively, she picked out a pair of metallic gold Gucci stilettos, a matching handbag and her favorite black leather duster from the other night. The idea that all black and gold outfit combinations only worked at night was highly offensive to Raven, who wore black everywhere, just to prove how easy it was to make black look good, even in the middle of the day. Moving to the bathroom, she made herself over in metallic gold eye shadow and smoky dark lashes. Her damp hair went in big rollers to blow dry, then went downstairs, depositing sunglasses, shoes and bag on the hall table for later use on her way past to the kitchen.

Days off meant crepes, fruit and ice cream. It was a tradition and one Raven liked. A lot. It was the one day of the week she allowed herself to indulge in a sugar hit without guilt. So it was that 9am found Raven sitting on the kitchen bench, a plate of crepes steaming enticingly in front of her, surrounded by all manner of fruits, fresh and tinned. Strawberries, raspberries, peaches, apricots, nectarines, banana, plum, grapes, all her favorites. It cost her a small fortune to buy the seasonal fruits all year round, but it was a luxury that was, in Raven's eyes, an essential cost. A tub of vanilla ice cream sat to one side with the butter, lemon and honey. Willow, when she came up, loved her crepes with lemon and sugar. Raven smiled at the memory of a much younger Willow, say maybe eight, licking lemon juice from her sticky little fingers and pulling uproariously funny faces as the sour juice hit her taste buds. The memory expanded to show their mothers cooking the crepes and smiling indulgently at their daughters.

It had been a long time since either of their mothers had cooked anything. Willow's mother traveled with her father too much of the year to do something so trivial and Raven's mother, well, let's just say she was cooking for her daughter, but that the daughter's name wasn't Raven and the father was a man Raven had never even met. Then again, Raven had never met her younger step sister either. The new life her mother had with her lover and bastard love child was safely tucked away in Scotland, of all places. Raven had been left to her father who was the owner of a huge multinational technology company worth billions. Raven had gotten Willow a job there when the redhead first showed a knack as a hacker and software designer.

Raven missed her cousin more than she let on, even to Willow herself. The redhead was sweet, funny, cute and shy. Basically the opposite of Raven, who was condescending, wry, sassy, confidant and cheeky. Their senses of humor were vastly different, yet they each seemed to know how to make the other laugh. As she scooped ice cream on her crepe, she wondered if Willow had gotten her message yet. Sighing, she finished her crepes and packed everything away. The dishwasher went on and Raven checked her shopping list again, adding groceries she'd missed. After the list was complete, she went upstairs and got a towel and set of her dance clothes for her Pole Dancing Class tonight. Her shopping days usually lasted all day and she was saving time by leaving the clothes in the car. This way she could just dump the shopping in the kitchen and go. Satisfied she had everything down, she slipped into her shoes and stuffed the essentials into her handbag, then slipped out the door, locking it securely behind her as the clock in the hallway struck 10am.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **IX**

Willow had been in some pretty uncomfortable situations in her time, but spending several hours on a small plane seated between Angelus and Spike in almost complete silence had to one of the worst. Luckily, she had her Ipod with her. Unluckily, it died about three quarters of the way through the flight. Luckily, she had some books with her. Unluckily, she'd already read them all at least once before.

She gave up after thirty minutes of silence. "So, who's this night king guy Raven was talking about?" she spoke into the air, directing the question at whomever wanted to answer. As it happened, Spike was feeling chatty. "If it's who we think, pet, he'll be like the master, but not as old and not as powerful. Also, a lot easier on the eye. Most major cities in America have a Night Court. Usually run by the most powerful vampire in the city. It's a place of sanctuary for vamps, for those that need it. Courts are usually located in a legally owned building, owned by a rich vamp or benefactor. Courts are neutral ground; perfect for business deals, if you don't trust your partner or can't hold your own against them." Spike looked disgusted with the idea of relying on someone else for protection. Willow understood the sentiment; Vampires were meant to be strong. The weak were pruned from the tree and the strong fought and became masters and created Childer. If weak links were protected and nurtured, the whole tree would become diseased and riddled with faults just waiting to snap. Protection was a foreign concept to most vampires, except when it came to Mates or Childer. Family first, after all.

The preparation for the trip to New York was so smooth, it was as if Willow had gone to pack, then come back to an idling plane. It seemed Angel had kept a private plane in reserve for emergencies which Angelus had no qualms in using. By 9am, the unusual trio were settled in and taking off. Angelus had been eerily silent throughout the whole packing and boarding time, which Willow figured meant he was scheming. The packing she's done earlier had been hurried as Angelus wanted to skip town with Willow before the slayer caught on; 1. That Angelus was back, 2. That Spike was no longer chipped and 3. That Willow was a hostage to them both. He'd had Willow leave a note rather than call, saying she was visiting her cousin Raven for the entire Winter Break, since Willow was a truly terrible liar, although it wasn't a complete fabrication. Willow knew what Angelus was thinking; Buffy couldn't stop them, but she'd delay them. It was pretty obvious Angelus didn't want to be delayed. Just what was so fascinating about this Night King guy? Willow snuck peeks at the dark-haired vamp; he was staring at an invisible spot on the floor, fingers steepled as he contemplated deeply. Finally, he noticed that she was shooting him looks and he smiled disturbingly. "Something you wanted, Willow dear?" she swallowed hard, then plucked up the courage to ask. "Why is the Night King so…_interested_ in Raven?" Angelus grinned. "That, little witch, is what _I_ want to know. She must be special though; Sebastian Crane is a thousand years old. He's had 129 queens in total. He has a harem of women; humans, vampires, demons, you name it, but once he chooses a queen, he pursues her and her alone until she gives in. Crane doesn't take no for an answer. He'll kill off her family if she refuses, one by one. Especially you as you're probably closest to her. " Angelus paused, looking thoughtful. "Even if he hasn't made it official yet, Crane is courting your cousin. She hasn't got a clue what she's in for." Willow nearly pulled out her mobile right then, but Angelus didn't appear too worried, in fact it looked as if he'd gone to sleep.

Willow wished she could see out the blacked out windows. The dim cabin was awfully small. Spike was sucking down shot after shot of gin, vodka and whisky. The little bottles littered the floor. The alcohol appeared to be having no effect at all. Willow sighed and opened her book, intent on reading it through again. She didn't notice when she slipped into dreamland, her book falling from her lax fingers, nor did she hear the interesting conversation the two vamps had over her slumbering head. The chime of the seatbelt warning brought her round, but by then, the vamps had finished their talk. The captain's voice came over the intercom; "We'll be landing in New York in five minutes, Lady and Gents."

The landing was smooth despite the strong winds which were beginning to blow. Being surrounded by water as New York was, the winds were considered quite mild by the natives, but Willow shivered, more used to the mild, sunny days in California. The early winter sunset was beautiful over the water and willow watched from the plane doorway as it disappeared behind the horizon, feeling the dying warmth on her face. Once it had, they left the plane and were greeted by a grinning, suited man in front of a gleaming black Lamborghini. Angelus grabbed the keys from the salesman and the pilot stowed their luggage in the boot. The gorgeous car was obviously brand new; Willow suspected Angelus had bought it over the phone earlier that day. As they got in, Spike and Angelus in the front, Willow in the back, she wondered just how much Angel _did_ have stashed away. Angelus seemed in no hurry to stop spending it by thousands anytime soon, that was for sure. The dark tinting on the windows didn't look legal, but then, throw around enough money and everything went your way, right? Perhaps not Angelus' usual method of…persuasion…but obviously almost as effective.

Willow gave the directions to Ravens townhouse and they pulled up on the opposite side of the road in time to see the dark haired girl lug a massive load of shopping through her front door. Moments later, the double doors of her balcony opened and Raven emerged, glaring at something in front of her. Bending down, she gathered a load of whatever it was and disappeared inside, slamming the doors behind her. A few moments more and she reappeared through the front door. Willow's eyes went wide at the pile of expensive clothes and jewellery in her cousin's arms. Raven cleared her throat, then hollered to be heard over the noise of the street. "Oi! I got a load of good shit up in here. Free for the taking and all that crap, yeah?" with that, she tossed the bundle onto the side walk, opened the roller door of her garage and got into her car. The red Ferrari's engine purred into life and by the time she had turned the corner out of the street, the discarded possessions were gone, filched by the homeless people who frequented the alleys of New York. All that was left was a few lonely red rose petals blowing forlornly in the breeze.

Angelus let out a delighted laugh which sent unpleasant shivers down Willow's spine. "Well, well, well. The girl has class. Quite a fiery cousin you have there, little Red." Willow shook her head, confused. "What was that stuff doing on her balcony? Why did she toss it out?" Angelus had already started the Lamborghini and was following Raven through the traffic. Spike looked over his shoulder at her as he answered. "I'd say that was Crane's pathetic first attempt at courting, pet. Jewels and silks might work on normal women, but something tells me that dark haired spitfire isn't shallow enough to be flattered." Raven led them to a dance studio and Willow remembered her cousin telling her about the pole dancing classes she taught on Saturday Nights. "Angelus," Willow tried hard to keep the tremor from her voice as the vamp cocked his head to listen, keeping his eyes on the road. "Raven teaches dance here. It's her night job." Angelus cocked an amused brow. "They must pay her well. That townhouse was hardly in the cheap side of town and I doubt Ferrari exchange their signature cars for dance lessons these days." Willow frowned at his sarcastic humor as she explained. "Her father owns the computer technologies company I work for; its worth billions. Raven just likes dancing a lot. Getting paid for it is a bonus. I don't think she even asked what her salary was before she accepted the job. She works in a book café during the day, although she'd probably be hard pressed to tell you her wage from there too. Raven is a live by the moment girl. Money means about as much to her as the stuff she just tossed out on the street. She's always had it, and she always will, so she doesn't really worry about the details, she just throws it around. Raven's one of the most generous people I know."

Angelus killed the engine and got out. Spike and Willow followed suit. Crossing the street, the trio entered the studio. The bouncy blonde secretary shot them a look of appreciation as they walked in. "Hi there! Wow ya'll must work out or something." Angelus glanced down at his mean physique in puzzlement, then flashed a dark, cheeky grin at the poor girl, who practically swooned. "You might say that. Can you tell us where Miss Raven Devearaux is teaching tonight?" The woman blinked. "She's teaching a pole dancin' class tonight. You boys interested in _that_?" Angelus shook his head with a bemused glance at Spike's snort. The blonde gave a disgusted mutter of "Not bloody likely, luv." and the secretary giggled. "No, my dear, the dancing is not why we're here. We're here for _Raven_." The woman nodded, as if this happened a lot, which it no doubt did -Raven was very attractive, after all- and directed them to the last room down the hall on the left with many a fluttered lash and breathy giggle at both the amused vamps. She called out to them as they started don the hall. "ya'll better hurry; her class starts in five."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Raven was setting up the music when the door swung open and Willow walked in, flanked by two gorgeous men. With a surprised squeal, Raven threw herself off the raised stage and over to her red haired cousin. Willow wrapped her arms around her and babbled about how she hoped Raven didn't mind her just showing up. Raven pulled away from her and scolded the teary girl. "Will, I've told you before and I'm telling you again. My house is your own personal Hotel California; You can book in anytime you want, but I'll get very upset when you want to leave." Willow giggled wetly. Raven eyed the two men behind her. "Who're your friends cuz?" Willow looked startled and turned to look at them as if she had forgotten their presence. The dark haired one smiled evilly and the blonde smirked cheekily. Willow cleared her throat. "Raven this is Angelus," she indicated the darker of the two.

Raven held out her hand to shake his, but he captured it and brought it to his lips. His kiss was cool and sure. If any other man had done that, Raven would have laughed at them, but this Angelus was not the sort of man one laughed at. Also, it seemed to be a sincere gesture, as if he did it more often than shaking hands. So Raven smiled at him and turned back to Willow who had stumbled to a halt at Angelus' gesture. "Right, uh…well, this is Spike" the blonde's grin was cheeky at the choked laugh on Raven's lips. He watched as her eyes drifted down his body, then snapped back up as he started talking. "Allo luv. If you're wondering, its not self proclaimed." Instead of going red at the innuendo, Raven burst into delighted laughter.

A polite throat clearing brought her round; the class was watching them expectantly, many of the female patrons eying Angelus and er _Spike _with interest. Raven indicated that they walk with her as she returned to the stage. "I've got a class now Willow luv, but you can stay if you like. You can watch or," she grinned. "even join in!" Willow went as red as her hair and Raven laughed, delighted. The dark haired girl put on her microphone and turned it on. When she spoke next, her amplified drawl was directed at the two men. "I'm guessing you boys aren't interested in joining in either." She turned to the class. "What do we think, ladies and gents, can we let the hotties…_watch_?" The emphasis she put on the word meant she was clearly hinting at voyeurism rather than mere observation. The general cheering and scattered cat calls granted her their affirmative answer.

Raven started the music and moved to her pole. For the next hour, Angelus and Spike could not take their lustful gazes off the dark haired vixen on stage. They watched hungrily as sweat gleamed on the dark skin exposed by the tiny black crop top and hot pants and the way her lithe muscles flexed through the erotic dance moves. The sensual music moved through the heavy air. Raven seemed completely at home with the dance; completely self confidant. When her hands weren't holding the bar, she was smoothing them down her own sweat slicked body as she writhed to the music. Angelus and Spike weren't the only ones staring. Many of the patrons, male and female, were eying the vixen hungrily. Willow on the other hand, was shocked. Having never been to a pole dancing class, she was now quite sure she would never attend one again of her own free will.

Occasionally, Raven would lick her lips, crook her finger or wink suggestively at this person or that, drawing fake groans or cat calls, much to the amusement of the two vamps. Yep, she knew her job alright. As the final song finished, Raven let out a whoop and spun herself around the pole, dark hair flying around her. By the final spin, she was on the floor and she flung her head back as the arm gripping the pole swept out with finality. The two vampires tensed as her long neck stretched out temptingly, glistening with sweat and throbbing with her elevated heartbeat. Applause from the class was scattered and exhausted, but Raven seemed to have just as much energy as ever. Sliding back up the pole, she skipped to the edge of the stage and bounced on the balls of her feet. "That was a fan-freaking-tastic session guys! Now I know the secret to getting ya'll to work harder yeah? Hire voyeuristic hotties! Everyone give it up for Angelus and Spike. It's been a pleasure havin 'em here tonight." The applause was stronger this time and the two vamps got many appreciative glances as the class members filed out.

The room smelled strongly of sweat and arousal and the vampires inhaled it eagerly. They watched as Raven packed up the stray equipment. Angelus strode over eager to converse with the fiery brunette. "I don't suppose you do private classes, do you?" Raven laughed delightedly. "No. sorry Angelus, but even if I did, I don't really think pole dancing is for you. Maybe the ballroom classes on Thursday nights? You look like a tango man." Angelus looked stunned, but caught the wicked gleam in her eyes and chuckled darkly. The cheeky grin on her face faltered for a split second, then she was laughing again as if the momentary lapse in her good humor had never happened. Raven finished shutting up shop and turned to Willow. "Will, I need to go change, ok? I can have a shower when we get home instead of here. I'll only be a minute, so you guys can wait out in reception if you want." Willow nodded, looking suddenly a lot paler than usual. Raven mistook it for shock. "Hey cuz, don't worry about my classes 'kay? I won't ask you to join and you don't have to come see them again if you don't want." Willow smiled weakly and hugged her damp cousin loosely.

Once Raven was out of sight, Angelus started laughing; a dark, low, evil sound which sent fearful shudders up Willow's spine. "That girl is something else. Spike, my boy, we are definitely not letting Crane get his greasy claws into her. She's ours now." Willow felt the pit of her stomach drop as Spike grinned at his Sire. The trio retraced their steps to the reception and waited for Raven.

A few minutes later, Raven came jogging down the corridor wearing a tight black singlet and oversize cargo pants which rode low on her hip, exposing several inches of toned stomach. She grinned and snaked her arm around Willow's waist. "Will, I've missed you girl! We'll have to go shopping tomorrow." Willow nodded and the four of them strolled out with a wave to the secretary. Raven stopped dead when she spotted Angelus' car. "_That_ is a beautiful piece of machinery. Angelus, I commend your taste." The dark haired vampire grinned. "You should see my Aston." Raven's ears perked up. "I love Astons!" She ran a hand over the black Lamborghini's sleek curves admiringly. Angelus trailed his hand behind hers, leaning discretely forward to inhale her scent. "You want to take it for a spin? Willow can drive yours home, can't you Willow?" Raven looked up from her examination, startled. "Oh, no, that's ok. Willow is here to see me. I can't leave her all on her lonesome just so I can satisfy my desire to take a hot engine for a ride around the block. Maybe later." Angelus' eyes clouded for the briefest second, then he laughed. "Quite right. Willow, you want to ride with Raven?" Willow looked into his dark eyes, seeing the warning in them. "Uh, yeah, ok. I guess I'll see you there." The Ferrari led the way, the sleek Lamborghini followed; stalking like some smooth panther on the hunt, its quiet purr a deadly warning of power.

Raven parked in the garage and waved Angelus in too. The garage turned out to be three bays wide and actually went under the house. The other bay was filled by three custom motor bikes. One was a blood red BMW, one a gold Orange County and one a jet black Harley. Matching helmets hung on the wall. As they waited for Angelus to park, Willow examined the designs on the sides of the bikes; the red one had Betty Boop in a margarita glass, the gold had black spider webs spanning the gas tank and the black had a gold dragon symbol. Angelus slid out of the driver's seat gracefully and strode over to the bikes. He ran an appreciative hand over the black. "Seems I'm not the only one with taste Raven." The brunette laughed and gestured for them to follow her out of the garage. The trio retrieved their luggage and trailed after her.

The roller door slid shut silently behind them and Raven unlocked the front door and entered. "Come on in guys. Willow you know which rooms yours. Angelus and Spike can have the two opposite, 'kay? I'm craving a shower, settle in boys. Willow knows where the kitchen is if your hungry. House rules will be discussed when I get back. In the mean time, promise you'll behave." This said, she breezed up the stairs, leaving them to follow slowly after, lugging their heavy bags.

The vamps settled into their respective rooms and Willow showed them around. They finished up in the kitchen, where they found Raven's cats on the buffet stools and a hedgehog on the kitchen counter, tucked comfortably into a little nest of sorts. The two tiny cats stretched luxuriously and strolled over to mark Willow, rubbing themselves shamelessly against her legs and covering her jeans in fur. The hedgehog blinked up at them, then went back to sleep. Spike grinned when the smaller of the two, a grey, strolled over to sniff at him delicately. He squatted down and slowly extended a hand. To everyone's surprise, the cat jumped on him and settled itself on the blonde's shoulder, curling its tail around his throat. Spike cursed in surprise, then cast the cat a bemused look through stormy blues, which the cat returned with almost identically colored eyes. The other cat, a black with green eyes, strolled over to Angelus and patted his leg demandingly with a forepaw. With a chuckle of real amusement, Angelus scooped up the spoiled sable feline and cradled it in the crook of his arm, where it's coat blended almost perfectly with Angelus' black silk shirt. Willow stared as the cats made themselves comfortable. Purring filled the room, surprisingly loud.

"I guess you boys are family now." Raven grinned as she strode into the kitchen. With simultaneous meows, the cats jumped down and bolted towards the brunette. In moments, they'd leapt up her body and each was perched on a shoulder. "Hades and Ares don't suck up to just anyone you know." She opened the fridge and pulled out two chicken wings. Grinning, she waved them in front of the diminutive felines and uttered a small snort of amusement when the cats seized the meat & leaped off her shoulders, proudly bearing their meals which were about the same size as their heads. They disappeared out the cat-flap a moment latter.

Raven watched them disappear, smiling fondly. She shook her head and turned to her trio of visitors. "Any of you hungry? I got left over Chinese in the fridge or I could cook up some pasta if you're game." Angelus smiled. "We already ate actually, but I'm sure Willow would like something. Spike and I are a bit jet-lagged. Do you mind if we just get some shut eye?" Raven grinned as she turned to the fridge in search of the left over take out. "I know exactly how you feel, sweetheart. You two go crash, me and Will got lots to talk about." Angelus spared Willow a warning glance as the vamps headed up the stairs. Willow shivered at the dark eyed gaze and did her best to ignore the amused grin on Spike's face.


End file.
